


unconfessions

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sheith Positivity Week, love confessions without the confession part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Shiro & Keith go on a hike





	unconfessions

"So, paladins!" Coran asks, twirling his mustache around a finger as he addresses the group sitting in a loose circle before him. "Given that tomorrow is a rare day off, what are your plans? Would any of you like to join me on a tour of the pukhxitz hills? There's some beautiful flora and fauna on this colony."

 

"Gesundheit," Pidge drawls, causing Hunk and Lance to snigger.

 

"Is that Earth slang for yes?"

 

Pidge slaps both hands on her knees before standing up. "Nope. And sorry, I'll pass. I'm going to be sticking with Ee-va tomorrow. They're going to show me the satellite system they're trying to launch."

 

Coran's eager eyes turn to Lance, who is tapping Hunk's chest with the back of his hand. "Hunk and me've got a date with the hot springs they've got here. Everyone's been singing praises of it and  _we_ are going to have a nice relaxing date." 

 

"Spa date!" Hunk cheers with a grin. 

 

By this point, Coran's good mood is deteriorating with each rejection. Shiro feels bad for him. He's thinking he'll join the man on his hike (hell, why not? He was planning to laze the free day anyways), when Keith pipes up, "I'll go with you Coran."

 

Shiro  _swears_ the Altean's mustache  _bristles_ with happiness. "You will?"

 

Keith nods, "I was going to explore the city anyways. It'll be nice to do it with someone showing us the way."

 

And just like that, Shiro's maybe turned into a confirmed yes. He nods eagerly before Coran can say anything, chiming in, "Me too!"

 

Coran and Keith turn as one, asking in varying tones, "You will?"

 

He pouts a little at the naked surprise in Keith's voice, ignoring Coran's excitement, "What? I can't go on a hike?"

 

"No. I mean, you can! I just thought you'd like to sleep in."

 

There's deep concern underlying Keith's words. Shiro hears a world of meaning behind it and smiles softly at the other man. 

 

"We  _will_ be getting up nice and early," Coran chimes in. "Best time to start is before dawn. IIt takes 40 or so ticks to get to the top. I've been told the sunrise is  _smashing_ from the hill tops."

 

Shiro shrugs, not seeing the problem. Ever since his escape, he's wide awake at least an hour before sunrise. "No problem. I'll be ready." 

 

\--

 

The next day ,they set off for the hillside path with exactly an hour to spare till sunrise. Coran and an avian-alien are at the head of their ground, the pair of them chirping instructions to the other four people. The other two birds pay no attention, opting instead to make excited noises at each other while Shiro and Keith listen closely. Stay on the path, don't eat any fruits on the trees, drink lots of water, and don't strain yourself. 

 

On the way up, Shiro stays next to Keith, pretending it's for safety sake but mostly because the path is narrow and it keeps making their hands and shoulder brush with every other step. The contact increases as an excited Keith keeps taking his hand or taps his shoulder to grab his attention. Shiro's heart pulses warmth every time he catches sight of Keith's bright expression, happy to have decided to join in.

 

It seems to Shiro that they arrive at their destination far too quickly. Coran and their guide are obviously pleased that they're arrived well in time to settled down and watch the sunrise. Keith however, seems more keen to explore. Shiro looks at Coran, who is brushing dirt off a large boulder, before turning to look at Keith. Rest versus exploration. It's an obvious choice.

 

He walks up to Keith, who is peering deep into a scraggly bush. Shiro presses up against Keith's side, because he can, and asks, "What're you looking at?"

 

Keith gestures deep into the heart of the bush and asks, "Do you see that? Right in the middle? Something's glowing."

 

The wind sweeps dust over their boots. It's followed by the scratch of clawed feet against the dry ground. One of their companions has hopped forward, beak clicking sharply. "Do not touch the flower! It's slime is deadly until it has flowered."

 

Shiro jumps back immediately, holding hands as he firmly pulls Keith with him. The red paladin pouts a little but follows immediately. He asks the alien a series of questions, seemingly forgetting that their hands are still joined. Shiro stares at their links fingers, heart beat racing as he wonders if he ought to let go.

 

He should right?

 

But given that he didn't let go when he should have, this is going to be awkward right?

 

 _It's getting more awkward with every passing second, buddy_ , a dry voice retorts in his head.

 

Shiro flushes in embarrassment, and is ready to drop Keith's hand and give a flustered explanation when Coran lets out a loud gasp. 

 

Everyone's attention turns to the Altean and then to the horizon. The deep gray sky is beginning to lighten. A faint green glow begins to spread, spreading with the lazy fluidity of ink spilled over thick parchment. Pastel green turns to a rich emerald hue that steals Shiro's breath away. He's so enraptured by the color that he doesn't realize there's more to it than that. 

 

Keith's hand squeezes his fingers tightly, pulling his gaze down. He sees Keith's awed gaze before looking forward. The silver suns are rising, twin stars which are slowly revolving each other. Shiro holds his breath, unable to believe that such planetary motion could be possible. Coran verbalizes this notion, causing their group head to explain that the second sun is actually a satellite they'd made in order to prevent their sun from heading off track. 

 

"That's beautiful," Shiro mumbles.

 

Keith sighs out, "Yeah."

 

There's a wistful note to the agreement that makes Shiro turn, curious to ask why Keith's said that in such a way. He blinks in surprise when he realizes that Keith's looking at him. The one second where their eyes meet, stretches into a long minute. Shiro sees Keith's widen in alarm, he notes the blush on Keith's cheeks, he feels his heart stumble in hope at the flustered expression Keith can't manage to hide.

 

Shiro opens his mouth to ask...  _something_. An explanation of some kind. But he can't. He doesn't have the courage for it. Instead, he just stares at Keith's profile before reluctantly looking back at the rising suns. The emerald hue is turning a warm shade of gold that makes Shiro squint. 

 

 _Don't be such a coward_ , he tells himself.  _Just ask him. He's still holding your hand. Take a leap of faith._

 

Cautiously, Shiro opens his mouth while he tries to formulate a question. And is arrested mid-motion when a sharp noise catches his attention. Keith and him turn as one towards one of the bird-people, one of them giggling as the hold up an odd looking cylinder. "That was a lovely picture," they praise. "Can you stand close together?"

 

Keith shoots him a look before taking a careful step closer. Shiro closes the gap between them, freeing Keith's hand only to boldly slide his arm around Keith's shoulder to anchor him in place. He  _feels_ the surprise hitch in Keith's body reverberate through him. Shiro lowers his head to ask in a whisper only Keith can hear, "Is this okay?"

 

The beat where Keith hesitates is the single longest moment of Shiro's life. His anxiety and paranoia flare up, arguing that Keith will say its not okay, this is crossing all boundaries, Shiro's read all the signs wrong. But then indigo eyes shyly meet his as a careful palm curls into the back of his vest.

 

"Yeah," Keith murmurs back. "It is."


End file.
